


All is not lost

by Alikaflapjacc



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alikaflapjacc/pseuds/Alikaflapjacc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is fifteen years since Chihiro left the spirit world, and nine from when her parents died in a car crash. Now at the age of 25, she is graduating from university and starting anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first spirited away fan fiction. I'm still very new to this so please comment for feedback. It is very useful.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ghibli films, including spirited away.

The rain drummed down onto the gravel. It was a cold, bleak day. Strange for midsummer. People ran to find shelter inside. Parents and students rushed to the school gym in cloaks and suits. Today was graduation day. Families came from all around just to see their young relations step into the world. Everyone came apart from one girl's parents. Chihiro.

\-------------------flashback------------------

 _Her mum and dad had died in a car crash when she was 16. They were on the way to the hospital when it happened. Her mum was seven months pregnant. They were all laughing and telling jokes, when a van swerved and hit the car. It wasn't a strong hit, but it was very fast. The force hit the car to the side, the van going the other way. As the vehicle slammed into the barrier, ruining half of the car, Chihiro jolted forwards. Luckily her seatbelt was on, but her father flew through the windscreen, sending glass into the seats._  
 _Chihiro dared to look at her mother._  
" Mum? Mum?" shaking her mother's shoulders "N.. No. No! Wake up. Why won't you wake up?" shuddering hands and frantic breaths came from the girl. Chihiro checked Yuuko Ogino's pulse, nothing. Then placed her hands over the baby bump. Again, no signs of life. She remembered her dad and ran out the car. when her eyes met his glassy orbs, it was obvious that he was dead. The teenager's mind refused to work for quite a while, before she was filled with sadness. There Chihiro crouched and wailed like the time in the gardens with Haku. After that incident, Chihiro lived in a homeless refuge for youth, until she was old enough to get a house and job.  
When she started college, there were rumours (that were actually true) that she went to the spirit world. Everyone apart from the teachers thought she was crazy. They just thought that she'd been very imaginative as a child. She stayed sane the whole way through school was because she knew that she wasn't crazy. That was a fact. Now here she was. About to leave these people for good.

\----------end of flashback-----------

As Chihiro reached the benches, she was met with some unfriendly faces that she would definitely not miss. She had never been friends with anyone in her town since she had moved there. Many people would call this depressing, she didn't. Chihiro knew that some day or later she'd go back to the bath house. This made it easier for leaving. No friends or family. Nothing to leave behind her.  
The girl sidled along and finally found a seat. As the ceremony started, the names were alphabetically called forwards. Late into the graduation she heard her name. Chihiro stood up, walked over (without falling), took her certificate and went back to the seats. The rest was a blur. After the last name was beckoned, all of the hats were thrown into the air. There was a party to be held, but Chihiro wasn't the party type, so she went home.  
Pulling up to her house, some thoughts entered her head. What if she left tonight?  
What if she packed now and drove away?  
Then she could see No-face, Rin, granny and Haku. She knew that it was just a spur of the moment, but the idea made sense to her. It was a nice thought. A warm feeling spread around as she thought of those people so dear to her.  
"Yes" Cihiro decided "I will do it. I will leave tonight." Almost forgetting to close the car door, she ran inside. The young woman pelted upstairs into her room and rooted around for her suitcase. Once she found it, she collected all of the things she'd need and stuffed them in. Looking in the mirror as she walked out, she tutted at herself. Her shoulder length hair was a mess. Chihiro had transformed greatly throughout the years. Although she was short for her age, it didn't make her look like a young girl. Her body was an hourglass shape, and slim. She'd transformed from a short, skinny girl into a short, beautiful young lady. Her dark chocolate hair was long enough to put into a ponytail. As she raked her hair and used her hair band, given by Zeniiba, she hummed a song. Checking out her newly plaited hair, she was satisfied and carried down her suitcase to the door. Having a last look at her house, she turned and walked out the front door. Feeling slightly sentimental, she locked the door and hid the key, just in case the spirit gate wouldn't let her through.  
The car started with a groan and she began to memorise her way to her old house. If she found that, then she'd easily find her way to the forest. As she came across the familiar forked road, she smiled and turned right. That would confuse many drivers she thought while laughing. The old cobbled road came into view as flashbacks flooded her mind.

"Honey, slow down. You're going to kill us all." Yuuko Ogino yelled as the car rattled down the bumpy road. A ten year old Chihiro bounced on her seat as she clutched on for dear life.  

_"Don't worry. I've got a four wheel drive." Chihiro's father claimed joyfuly. Yuuko squealed as the car got faster._

_"Honey." she strained. Akio just patted his wife's hand. Then she clenched._

_"What's that?" Chihiro's mother screamed. Akio looked up and slammed on the breaks just in time._

A grown up Chihiro reached the end of the road and stepped out of the car. As she locked it and looked at the item in front of her, she grinned. A squat troll-like statue sat with an easy smile on its face. She patted its head as her head craned upwards. The old, red building was still there. A friendly wind played with her hair and seemed to be saying "Please come back". Her head was filled with more memories.

 _"Uh? It's pulling us in." an astounded Chihiro mumbled_. _She looked to her parents, and to her horror, they were walking into the tunnel. She tried to convince them to stay with her. Their response was that if she was scared, she could wait for them. Not really eager to stay with the statue, she groaned. Feeling that something ad would happen if she stayed, Chihiro made up her mind and caught up with them. She grasped onto her mum's arm._

_"Chihiro, don't cling like that. You'll make me trip."  her mother scolded._

_"Everybody watch the step." Akio said in a breezy voice._

"I will papa" Chihiro uttered.           A bright light met her eyes and she groaned as she shielded her eyes. A spacious room joined onto the hallway as she stepped in. A sound of a far away train met her ears. She knew blow that she was in the spirit world. Chortling, she ran outside.                                 There she stood in a green rolling field with a dirt track leading up. A sudden burst of energy was released as she sped up over the hill. She laughed heartily and her feet met something cold and wet. "Oh!" Chihiro exclaimed as she looked down. She was in the brook. "I don't think I've ever been so happy to get my shoes wet." Shaking her feet, the woman stumbled on the stairs and held onto something. It was the frog statue. Feeling unnaturally happy, she kissed it on the head and headed off again. As she ran, a delicious smell wafted in the air. She didn't fall for it though. Chihiro wasn't her greedy parents. Coming to the same food stall that her parents ate at, she thought she saw herself running away from her pig parents as a young girl. Shaking her head, she met more stairs.                                   There in broad daylight was a steam funnelling mansion. It was the bath house. Laughing slightly manically out of exhaution and relief, she came to the bridge. Chihiro leant on the railings and breathed in. Elation and utter happiness welled up. Already, Chihiro felt safe in the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro has arrived at the bath house.  
> She is greeted by some old friends.

Rin marched into Haku's office without knocking. He addressed her without needing to look up.   
"Please Rin." he said very sarcastically  
"Feel free to rudely saunter in like that every time." the young man then lifted his head to look at her. He had let himself age like Chihiro and now had the appearance of a 28 year old. His copper green/black hair was still short. His eyes were an amazingly dark green as he walked over to Rin.  
She still looked the same as she had many years before. Not much had physically changed for anyone apart from Haku.  
Rin grunted before returning to the door and knocking on it. Then stomped over to him again.  
"There! Is that better?" she questioned him. Haku made a mumbling answer that sounded like "You can be more polite next time." Rin groaned and started talking again.  
"Look. I'm not here to annoy you. It is a serious matter." Haku raised his eyebrows.  
"Really? How serious is the matter? Not enough roasted newt?" still thinking it was a joke.  
"Shut up dragon boy. When I say something is serious, I mean it is serious." Rin spat at him angrily. Seeing that she had his attention, she sighed and calmed down. "I could and still can, smell Chihiro."   
Although there had been a silence after Rin had shouted at Haku, this one was deadly.  
"A...are you sure it's her?" Haku stuttered.  
Rin nodded. "Yes. I'm certain." another quiet moment echoed throughout the room. "What can we do?" Rin tentitivaly asked. Haku exhaled and smiled a sad smile. "Go to greet her I guess. It'll be close to opening hours." he slapped his forehead "Oh! I'm an idiot. She needs food otherwise she'll disappear."   
Haku walked to his balcony, but he turned before taking his other form. "Tell the staff that we have a surprise, but don't tell them what it is." he then jumped off but before Rin could scream in horror, he became a dragon and flew off. Rin blinked then laughed "Go and find her you reptilian idiot."  
\--------------Chihiro's p.o.v-----------------  
Chihiro was just watching the lights being lit, when she noticed her hands disappearing.  
"Oh man. Not again. "   
Rooting around in her bag, she tried to find food.  
"Great. " Chihiro huffed as she flicked back her fringe. "The one thing I need, and I don't have it."   
Clasping her bag back into place, she heard a masculine voice say  
"Maybe I can lend you some?"   
She turned on her heel to face a very old friend. He had short green hair and eyes. He was slightly toned, but not too much.  
The young man was leaning on the barrier like she had been only a few moments before. Chihiro could feel her heart in her chest. If she was a cartoon, then it would be leaping out. Of course we already knew who it was, and so did she.   
"Haku." Chihiro whispered.  
"Haku!" she said louder and ran to hug him. He looked bug eyed as she gave him a tight embrace, and blushed when she laughed and pointed at his face. He heard a deep rumble come from the woman, and it was his turn to laugh.  
" Come on. You need to eat, otherwise you will turn invisible. Now. Do you want that to happen?" Haku asked as he brought out an apple. Chihiro simply said "Thank you" as she took the apple and bit into it. The moment she swallowed, she turned solid again. The sound of feet running, brought Chihiro back to reality as she gazed at the runner. It was Rin.   
She was bright red as she sprinted over.   
Her signature ponytail swayed as she ran, and her chest heaved in exhaustion. "Chi..hiro." Rin gasped "So.. nice to...see you a..gain." she held up a finger "Give me a.. minute...please." Chihiro giggled as Rin gave her a look that could sharpen daggers then stood up properly.  
"Sorry about that Chihiro. What I meant to say was : Hello Chihiro. It's great that you returned. Everyone, even Yubaaba missed you." Rin amended. It wasn't much but Chihiro honestly looked touched.   
"Well hopefully I'll see you much more now, since I want to stay for good. If you couldn't tell by my luggage. " Chihiro confirmed. Both of her friends froze for a moment till pure excitement washed over Rin's face.  
"This is so cool. We can work together just like the old days, hang out and share the same room." she gasped "You can be my sister."   
When she said that, the two girls jumped up and down like two hyperactive children. This was until of course, Haku stepped in.   
"This is all very well, but Chihiro. What about your family?"   
Chihiro knew that would come sometime, but she still tensed up. Rin saw this and guessed what the problem was. She had lost people to death too.  
"Haku. You really are an idiot. " pointing to Chihiro's glum face and posture before continuing "Don't you see why she's here?  
I won't say it because it isn't my place, and she shouldn't when under pressure, but still."  
Haku's face was so confused that Chihiro would've laughed if she wasn't so upset."  
"No Rin. You figured it out so I may as well tell him too. It's okay." Chihiro assured Rin before turning back to the man.  
"Haku. One of the reasons why I came was because my parents died 9 years ago.  
Another reason was that I have nothing left in the human world. I have no friends or family there. I belong here." she finished.   
"Chihiro. I'm so sorry....." Haku started before being interrupted by the girl.  
"It's alright. As I said, you didn't know. I will get on with my life without people pitying me." Chihiro smiled in a sentimental manner. The dragon cleared his throat "Well. Since you clearly want to stay for good, we'll take you inside. Yubaaba and everyone else will be glad to see you." he lead the way as Rin clutched Chihiro's arm.   
As they reached the door, Haku put a finger to his lips and smiled. He then gestured for the girls to quietly come forwards. They all sneaked inside without being spotted......almost.  
"Really Master Haku. This is your surprise. She's the second human now. I swear that you have a soft spot for them." the Forman greeted the group from behind.  
"Come out everyone. There's no surprise. Just another human. Back to work." he clapped his hands nervously.  
"Tell me Mr. Forman. How is everyone doing here?" Chihiro simpered.   
"H...how do you know my name? You're just a human." the Foreman asked.  
"Just a human. Named Chihiro." she gave a mental nudging. When he just looked at her puzzled, she sighed.  
"Sen." the woman said tiredly.   
"Sen?" echoed around the room as the foreman stood with his eyes threatening to come out. Haku and Rin smiled as a group of spirits bundled around her. Before the cluster got too big, Haku stepped in.  
"Okay all of you? Chihiro needs to go to Yubaaba. And unless you want to be caught for slacking, I suggest you go now."  
the spirits grumbled, but walked away.  
Haku grabbed Chihiro's hand.  
"To Yubaaba's?" he asked.  
Chihiro smiled as his hand held hers. She loved the feeling.  
"To Yubaaba." she agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

The lift whirred in exhaustion as the pair stood in utter silence. Chihiro was nervous;extremely so. Haku could sense it, and to be honest, it was pretty hard to ignore.. Her emotions wallowed in the small compartment.  
Why did she come here? Why didn't she stay at home, with her friends.......and family.   
"Because your friends and home are here, plus your parents are dead" Chihiro thought with despair at the last point. Her companion seemed to sense her downbeat attitude heightening, so he put his arm over her shoulder.   
The lift shuddered to a halt as the door opened. Chihiro looked up to Haku and grabbed onto the front of his shirt  
"Please Haku. Come with me." she pleaded while he stood staring at her, still shocked about how such a small person had so much strength. Haku regained his composure while she took her hands away apologising. Noticing that they were still in the lift , Haku took her arm and steered her into the hallway.   
"Now. You remember what to do?"  
the girl nodded him to continue.  
"Very well. You need to convince her to hire you, which shouldn't be so hard since she's softened up. I can come in, but I can't help unless things get really bad." Haku instructed as they walked to the door.   
"Here we go." Chihiro exhaled as the door opened.  
A warm chuckle broke into the darkness as Chihiro felt a finger beckon her further. She shivered and felt a hand take hers. Gazing at Haku, she saw his white teeth smiling. Chihiro took another deep breath and they glided down the halls. As they stepped, more lights turned on. Soon enough they were walking in a bright light.  
It only took a few minutes to arrive at Yubaaba's door. Chihiro let go of Haku and strided over and gave a confident knock.  
"Please come in dear." an elderly voice summoned.   
Chihiro turned and looked at the young man. He shrugged and they both stepped in. As soon as they passed through the door it closed behind them. A middle aged, fat witch turned round. As she caught sight of Chihiro's face, she smiled in delight.  
"Is this really the same woman?" the girl thought.   
Yubaaba seemed to be able to guess what Chihiro was thinking.  
"Yes Chihiro. It is me. I have merely changed. That is all." casting a knowing look " You are lucky that I didn't reveal more private things." laughing at the girl's blush she continued.  
"Now. It seems that we have a rather interesting situation. Although I already know what it is, will you tell me your request?"   
Chihiro frowned but started a short life story, covering her parent's death. When she ended, Yubaaba had a sympathetic expression on her face.  
"So?" Chihiro finished "May I have a job?"  
feeling nervous, she played with her hair while the old woman decided.   
"Lift up your head and look at me please Chihiro." Yubaaba asked. The young woman raised her eyes to the witch.  
"I would be glad to have you here again, just make sure not to slack off." the lady added more sternly. Chihiro shook off the witch's slight tone. She was just glad to be welcome. A throat being cleared interrupted her thoughts as the old hag handed her a contract. Chihiro looked it over and read every bit.  
Finally she reached the signature part. Writing her name, Chihiro handed it to Yubaaba who strangely just placed it in the drawer. The young woman stared at her.  
"Why didn't you take my name?" questioned Chihiro.  
The old woman laughed. It was still a strange feature on her.  
"My dear. I returned everyone's names after you left. I realized that if you could remember yours, many would try to get theirs back too. Now when the contracts get signed, it's just a signature. No possession. Nothing else."   
Chihiro was satisfied and gave the woman a bow, Haku following in lead.   
"Thank you Yubaaba. I will get to work first thing. Now if you excuse me, I must settle down."   
Yubaaba grinned as a teenager's voice rang out the hall.  
"Mum? Who's that?" footsteps came closer as Bôh's curtain opened to reveal a boy the same height as Haku. He had sandy-blonde hair and sharp features. He was wearing a shirt tucked into trousers.  
"Bôh?" Chihiro walked to the boy who was currently trying to figure out who she was. It seemed to click in his head.  
"Chihiro." he cried. "It's you!"  
He stepped over and picked her up, receiving a jealous growl from Haku.  
"Yes Bôh. It's me. Now please let me down" the small woman politely gasped.  
"Oh, sorry." the teenager blushed.  
Chihiro looked at him. "Shouldn't he be taller?" the woman wondered.  
Yubaaba, having hearing her thoughts, answered.  
"He decided to take the 'guise of a human." completing Chihiro's pondering.  
Bôh pleaded with Chihiro to spend time with him, but Yubaaba told him no.  
Saying goodbye to everyone in the apartment, she left with Haku.  
"Oh Chihiro?" Yubaaba called.  
"You have a private suite if you wish"  
the girl declined and said that she would prefer to stay near Rin.  
"If you wish." her exasperated voice muttered.  
The young adults made their second goodbyes and finally left.  
Once they got back to the lift, Chihiro broke the silence.  
"H..haku. I mean 'master Haku'....." she stuttered before Haku spoke over.  
"Please. This time. Just 'Haku' please."  
Chihiro smiled as the lift descended.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Chihiro is back is she?. She needs a job from Yubaaba.

The lift whirred in exhaustion as the pair stood in utter silence. Chihiro was nervous;extremely so. Haku could sense it, and to be honest, it was pretty hard to ignore.. Her emotions wallowed in the small compartment.  
Why did she come here? Why didn't she stay at home, with her friends.......and family.   
"Because your friends and home are here, plus your parents are dead" Chihiro thought with despair at the last point. Her companion seemed to sense her downbeat attitude heightening, so he put his arm over her shoulder.   
The lift shuddered to a halt as the door opened. Chihiro looked up to Haku and grabbed onto the front of his shirt  
"Please Haku. Come with me." she pleaded while he stood staring at her, still shocked about how such a small person had so much strength. Haku regained his composure while she took her hands away apologising. Noticing that they were still in the lift , Haku took her arm and steered her into the hallway.   
"Now. You remember what to do?"  
the girl nodded him to continue.  
"Very well. You need to convince her to hire you, which shouldn't be so hard since she's softened up. I can come in, but I can't help unless things get really bad." Haku instructed as they walked to the door.   
"Here we go." Chihiro exhaled as the door opened.  
A warm chuckle broke into the darkness as Chihiro felt a finger beckon her further. She shivered and felt a hand take hers. Gazing at Haku, she saw his white teeth smiling. Chihiro took another deep breath and they glided down the halls. As they stepped, more lights turned on. Soon enough they were walking in a bright light.  
It only took a few minutes to arrive at Yubaaba's door. Chihiro let go of Haku and strided over and gave a confident knock.  
"Please come in dear." an elderly voice summoned.   
Chihiro turned and looked at the young man. He shrugged and they both stepped in. As soon as they passed through the door it closed behind them. A middle aged, fat witch turned round. As she caught sight of Chihiro's face, she smiled in delight.  
"Is this really the same woman?" the girl thought.   
Yubaaba seemed to be able to guess what Chihiro was thinking.  
"Yes Chihiro. It is me. I have merely changed. That is all." casting a knowing look " You are lucky that I didn't reveal more private things." laughing at the girl's blush she continued.  
"Now. It seems that we have a rather interesting situation. Although I already know what it is, will you tell me your request?"   
Chihiro frowned but started a short life story, covering her parent's death. When she ended, Yubaaba had a sympathetic expression on her face.  
"So?" Chihiro finished "May I have a job?"  
feeling nervous, she played with her hair while the old woman decided.   
"Lift up your head and look at me please Chihiro." Yubaaba asked. The young woman raised her eyes to the witch.  
"I would be glad to have you here again, just make sure not to slack off." the lady added more sternly. Chihiro shook off the witch's slight tone. She was just glad to be welcome. A throat being cleared interrupted her thoughts as the old hag handed her a contract. Chihiro looked it over and read every bit.  
Finally she reached the signature part. Writing her name, Chihiro handed it to Yubaaba who strangely just placed it in the drawer. The young woman stared at her.  
"Why didn't you take my name?" questioned Chihiro.  
The old woman laughed. It was still a strange feature on her.  
"My dear. I returned everyone's names after you left. I realized that if you could remember yours, many would try to get theirs back too. Now when the contracts get signed, it's just a signature. No possession. Nothing else."   
Chihiro was satisfied and gave the woman a bow, Haku following in lead.   
"Thank you Yubaaba. I will get to work first thing. Now if you excuse me, I must settle down."   
Yubaaba grinned as a teenager's voice rang out the hall.  
"Mum? Who's that?" footsteps came closer as Bôh's curtain opened to reveal a boy the same height as Haku. He had sandy-blonde hair and sharp features. He was wearing a shirt tucked into trousers.  
"Bôh?" Chihiro walked to the boy who was currently trying to figure out who she was. It seemed to click in his head.  
"Chihiro." he cried. "It's you!"  
He stepped over and picked her up, receiving a jealous growl from Haku.  
"Yes Bôh. It's me. Now please let me down" the small woman politely gasped.  
"Oh, sorry." the teenager blushed.  
Chihiro looked at him. "Shouldn't he be taller?" the woman wondered.  
Yubaaba, having hearing her thoughts, answered.  
"He decided to take the 'guise of a human." completing Chihiro's pondering.  
Bôh pleaded with Chihiro to spend time with him, but Yubaaba told him no.  
Saying goodbye to everyone in the apartment, she left with Haku.  
"Oh Chihiro?" Yubaaba called.  
"You have a private suite if you wish"  
the girl declined and said that she would prefer to stay near Rin.  
"If you wish." her exasperated voice muttered.  
The young adults made their second goodbyes and finally left.  
Once they got back to the lift, Chihiro broke the silence.  
"H..haku. I mean 'master Haku'....." she stuttered before Haku spoke over.  
"Please. This time. Just 'Haku' please."  
Chihiro smiled as the lift descended.


	5. Chapter 5

Chihiro stood in the hallway waiting for Rin, whilst being smothered by spirits. Although she was glad about returning, the woman didn't want the clinginess to continue. To be honest, it was already tiring her out. As Chihiro swallowed back her impatience a choir of squeals rang out.  
"Ok people, make way. Big sister coming through." the voice of Rin interrupted. The brunette sighed in relief and humour. Eventually the tall spirit became visible in the crowd of men, women and frogs. She sauntered over to the younger girl, and swung her arm round Chihiro's shoulder.  
With a determined voice, Rin shooed all of the prying spirits away. Then satisfied, she dragged Chihiro to their rooms. It was pleasantly different from the last time. Instead of having futons, there were now tons of four decked bunk beds, and a couple of single beds. The room had proper lights, curtains and heating. Yubaaba really had changed for the better along with the bath house. It was very satisfying for Chihiro as she stood in the room brushing her hair with her fingers, just out of habit.  
"Yoohoo. Chihiro. Anyone in there?" Rin hollered into her ears while clicking her fingers. It wouldn't be possible to ignore the spirit as she tried to wake up her friend. She was incredibly hard to miss. Sure enough, Chihiro blinked her eyes and smiled at her friend apologetically. Rin dismissed it and they started to chat. Sometime during their blethering, their roommates came in and greeted the human with a hug; or many hugs.  
When it got late they had to turn the lights off and pack in for the night. Chihiro of course had to wear the work clothes to fit in. Once clothed, the girls said goodnight to each other and climbed into bed. As Chihiro lay there, she thought how at home she felt. For the first time in years, she fell straight to sleep, filled with happiness.


End file.
